Tiny Toons: The New Start
by Dark Santa
Summary: years later after they said they're tiny and toony the toons live their own life. O.C's open! Name Age Drama Job Life Descrption Species Apperance Talent Other:


_Bab's Pov_

I woke up in my bed. I looked at the clock to see it say 8am. I then looked at a paper that said, you audition at 5:30. I looked at my clock once again. "Oh geez ast two months I left my sisters and brothers to be a star liked I was trained to be. It's funny you see, all , toons from school wanted to be toons but not one of them became one. I giggled at the thought. At least Plucky's a director, that's the closest to his training. He made one my favorite movies. The Duckformers. I gave him some fan mail but he never replied. Being a director, I'm sure he's busy.

I walked to the theater to see, 'we chosen all our cast, go away!' my heart tore to pieces. I then saw a blue bunny walking pass me. "Buster?" I asked. "Barbra?" he asked. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh my gosh, Buster! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me, leave Hollywood, you're thinking of the wrong Buster!" Buster said as I hugged him, I remember when we last saw each other. He left for Hollywood a year before I did. We had to break up and it was a very painful farewell.

_Flashback_

_Babs: I'm going to miss you so much Buster, don't go._

_Buster: Babsy, I got a dream to attend to, Babs_

_Babs: Don't talk to me anymore! *turns back on buster*_

_Buster: Babs Please! *starts to cry*_

_Babs: *tries to hold back a tear* Go in that plane right now! I don't care!_

_Buster: Fine, be that way *gets in the plane*_

_Announcer: Alright Passengers, we will take our flight in a minute so..._

_Babs: Humph! _

_Babs: Wait no!_

_Announcer: *close the door*_

_Babs:No... No..._

_Flashback over_

"Buster, this apology may be a little late and all but I'm sorry, I was just mad and can you forgive me? Please?" I asked. Buster hugged me, I blushed super deep. "Oh and Buster, I always wondered what was your dream?"

"To be a famous electric guitarist, yours?" Buster answered. "To be an actress," Babs said, "Still that pink kit I know aren't you?" Buster said and playfully rubbed my head. We then had a deep moment of silence... what's next?

"So Babs I've been thinking, you and me meet up and catch up at that new fancy restaurant okay?" Buster asked. My eyes sparkled. "Is Buster sereiously asking me out after how cruel I treated him. "Yes! Buster! Yes!" I yelled then hugged him.

"Geez Barbra, I was asking for a hang-out not a propasal," Buster joked, "Don't call me that!" I yelled then blushed when he said proposal.

"Well I uh... need to feed my pet... Cat!" I said

"Aren't Rita and Furball cats?" Buster asked

"Mouse?"

" and Prof. Brain and Sneezer,"

"Dog?"

"Dizzy,"

"Turtle?"

"Tyrone,"

"Sphinx?"

"Sphinx,"

"I'll just be going..." I said as I ran out in a un-toonish way.

Oooo

_Shirley's_ Pov

Like where's Plucky? He was supposed to be here like hours ago! I have like 5 ducklings for pete's sake! It was like twelve o'clock pm and some junk and he was supposed to come at 8. He's lucky the ducklings are asleep or he'd die. I'm psychic and all but I lost the power to give my kids birth.

Then I heard a key. It was Plucky! With a female duck! Like who is she? "Hey Babe! I'm home," Plucky said

"And like who's your friend?" I asked, "Oh that's Queenie Beakly, I met her at the bar," Plucky said

I glared at my husband. "Plucky! I was so worried! Now I know you ditched me to go to like a bar and got a girlfriend? Ugh!" I yelled and walked away with a tear.

I remember our first date, it was so romantic. I'm like thinking of going to Fowlmouth or Babs, at least Fowlmouth is the kind of rooster who won't cheat on a girl... okay he would so I'm going to Bab's place. For the past few months, Plucky didn't seemed to care for me and treated me like junk.

I packed me and my four daughters, Ruby, Mallerie, Pluckie Rose, and Cleo and decided for Maller, Mallerie's twin brother should stay with his dad. For the fact that with Babs, Ruby Mallerie, Pluckie Rose, Cleo, and me he'll be i all infested by by girls!

I noticed Plucky wasn't here yet, I decided to tell him the news... No, he won't let me go.

I set my phone on alarm for 3 'o clock am. I went to the living room to see Plucky and Queenie making out. I gasped... I did not see that happen. I let out a tear. Then wiped it. I then decided not to cry.

"Hey honey, I like made dinner," I said

"Thanks Babe but I don't want your peice of junk so let Queenie do it,"

"I can't cook..." Queenie said, "We'll order pizza," Plucky said. Okay maybe I'll take Maller. No duckling deserves Plucky as a father. "Like Okay," I said then I went to the Ducklings nursery and packed Maller's clothes and stuff.

I called Babs and told her my plan. Babs accepted and said she'll meet me tomorrow at 3' am.

Oooo

3'am I took my kids and saw Bab's cheap Toyota. "Come on!" she whispered, "Like wait! I have like 5 ducks! You'll understand when you get a litter of like 16 bunnies," I yelled. Babs blushed

I went in the car and we drove to Babs's apartment. It was pretty small, but if I help her we might have a two room apartment,"

Oooo

_Buster's_ Pov

8 pm

I put some cologne on and went to pick up Babs. I had a white buttoned shirt, black dressed pants and a red neck tie. I went to the adress wear Bab's said she lived and it was a dump. As if the owner was dead or something

I knocked on the door to see a loon. "Shirley?" I asked "Yah I'm like Babsy's new roomate. Babs like Buster is here,"

I saw a lovely bunny. She had a domestic lop, her eye shadow was purple, she had a black strapless and sparkly dress.

"Let's go Buster," Babs said

"Okay," I said


End file.
